Je hais ton silence
by Titanic492
Summary: Pour toi mon cher frère je deviendrai le mal. Pour toi je détruirai le monde. !ANNONCE!


_**Annonce :**_ Bonsoir tout le monde comment ça va ? Alors, alors je tiens à m'excuser de cette absence de longue durée. J'ai dû être hospitalisé et opérais deux fois, mais je vais un peu mieux maintenant… Suffisamment pour reprendre l'écriture. Alors, oui, le fic « Byaku se déclare » n'est pas abandonné, elle reprendra milieu du mois ou début septembre »

 _ **Je merci ma déesse Maracria Hades et AkaiNeko Loufoque pour la correction.**_

* * *

 _ ** _Je hais t_ on silence**_

Nous avons toujours été ensemble depuis notre naissance, tu as toujours été là pour moi malgré le fait que j'étais destiné à n'être que ton ombre, tu ne m'as jamais traité comme telle mais comme ton égal. Tu m'as toujours donné ce que tu n'avais pas, tu me consacrais du temps malgré les entraînements, tu me tenais la main, séchais mes larmes, me racontais des histoires. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir comme seule famille.

Mon monde se résume à nous deux.

Je te connais mieux que quiconque, je sais que tu ne lâcheras jamais ma main, je devrais être ton soutien pourtant tu préfères garder tes problèmes pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de ces horribles maux. Je les voies à travers ton cœur, je les ressens également. Mais j'aimerais que tu me les dises. Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas quand tu as mal ? Quand tu te sens seul ? Je suis ton petit frère, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'inquiéter en me parlant de tes problèmes mais comprend-moi à part toi je n'ai personne d'autre, je veux que tu me parles ouvertement. Je veux devenir ton soutien.

Je suis là pour toi comme tu l'es pour moi, je suis ton autre moitié, ton jumeau. Le lien qui nous unit est unique, complexe et incompréhensible pour les autres.

Tu as toujours été là pour moi, comme dans un rêve. Tu soignes toi-même tes blessures et tu soignes les miennes. Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas faire pareil pour toi ?

« Au final suis-je quelque chose pour toi ? » Je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Je sais que tu m'aimes, alors s'il te plait parle-moi quand tu as mal. Tu ne montres pas tes larmes, ni tes blessures. Tu es fort, est-ce bien d'être fort au point de se détruire ?

Tu es l'un des chevaliers les plus puissants du sanctuaire. J'ai vu à quel point tu as travaillé, sué pour avoir une telle force. Tu as le droit d'être faible par moment. Ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse ni de lâcheté. Quand je te vois cacher tes maux derrière un visage rayonnant, j'ai mal. Pourquoi personne ne remarque tes efforts ? Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas un peu plus ? Pourquoi, te laisses-tu marcher dessus?

« Aiolos est mieux que moi pour ce poste, la jeunesse est l'espoir de demain » ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu es la personne qui s'est le plus dévouée, investie, démenée ! Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? Pourquoi ne réclames-tu pas le titre de grand pope qui te revient de droit ? Pourquoi laisses-tu les autres profiter de ta gentillesse ? Pourquoi !

Doucement tu t'effondres sans le remarquer. Tu devrais te nourrir de la haine que de la bonté. Combien de fois tu les as aidé combien de fois t'ont-ils rendu la pareille ? Tu me souris, tu me montres ta gentillesse débordante…il est naturel que je nourrisse de la haine pour ce monde qui te tourmente.

Ta sensibilité est bien trop importante pour vivre sans douleur.

Ton cœur a toujours été là mais personne ne l'a remarqué, demande de l'aide si tu as besoin. Arrête de tout refouler. Je voudrais aussi te dire des mots réconfortants, être aussi positif. Mais comment faire avec ces ordures ?

S'en prendre à toi reviendrait à s'attaquer à moi, je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne peux tout simplement pas être toi comme tu ne peux être que toi. Je hais ton silence.

Combien de temps reste-t-il avant que tu ne vacilles et tombes ? Tu es en morceaux mais tu fais semblant de rien. Ta bonté et ta tolérance te rendent presque divin, un ange non un dieu déchu voilà ce que tu es Saga, avec ta gentillesse naturelle qui te détruit.

Je détruirai, ta pureté et ta bonté, je détruirai tes faiblesses.

Tu ne connais ni la jalousie, ni la colère ou la haine. Etant la chaine qui te relie encore à la raison je vais te trahir, je vais trahir Athéna, la déesse que tu sers corps et âme. Je vais transpercer ton cœur de ma trahison et de ma rancœur envers ce monde qui t'a fait tant souffrir pour te donner ce qui te manque, mon précieux frère, mon adorable grand frère. Je murmurerai les mots du diable qui glisseront le long de tes oreilles et fondront en elles.

Pour toi mon cher frère je deviendrai le mal.

Pour toi je détruirai le monde.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


End file.
